


Experiments.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Feels, Gen, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: They were just clones...Perfect to experiment on.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom groaned as he woke up, his vision hazy. His head hurt like a bitch.. Where was he? He couldn't even remember what had happened before this.

All he remembered was leaving the movie theater with his friends.. That was it. Nothing else.

"G-Guys... He's.. He's waking up.." Mumbled out quite a distorted sounding voice. It sounded male, and the voice had an accent that at first, sounded British, but slowly started to sound.. Norwegian?? Tom didn't really understand it all that well himself.

Tom sat up, rubbing his eyes.   
The room was quite dark. It was hard to make anything out, except a few figures in the dark.   
"God.. My head's killing me.." He mumbled out.  
"Where am i..? I have absolutely no idea where i am.."

"You don't remember?" Asked a different voice, that sounded like a mix between Tom, and Tord's voice. He kept the Norwegian accent though.   
"Fuck dude. I'd hate to be you right now. Bad things are gonna happen."

"T... Torm.. Be nice.." Mumbled out the first distorted sounding voice.

"Fuck off, Tomatoredd. We've been stuck here for weeks, being experimented on, and there seems to be NO end in sight. Do you think i'm just going to be positive?? You think i'm gonna be all, 'Welcome, new friend!! I hope you enjoy your time here, getting fucking tortured to death, and questioned!! Maybe you'll never see your old friends again, but that's A-OKAY, because you have US!!' You think i'm going to be like that?!?" The man named 'Torm' asked the other man, supposedly named 'Tomatoredd'.

Tomatoredd went silent, looking away now.  
"S.. Sorry.." He mumbled out.

"Tch.. Whatever." Torm crossed his arms.

As Tom's eyes adjusted to the dark, he was able to make out the features of the figures in the room. There were four others in there. The first man he laid his eyes on, was a scared looking man with ginger hair, one eye all black like Tom's eyes, and the other, a bright green color. He wore an overcoat, with one side that was green, and the other side was purple. The hoodie he wore was also two colors. Red, and blue. His pants were no different with this pattern. One side was blue, and the other side was a sort of cream-tan color, like Edd's pants.

The second man Tom saw, was someone who looked like a mix between Tord and Tom. He had Tord's hairstyle, but he had black eyes, and the hoodie was a mix between red and blue. He had black pants, and sharp-ish looking teeth. His hair color was a darker brown than Tord and Tom's hair color though. That man looked slightly.. Annoyed, maybe? Whatever the emotion or expression, he certainly wasn't happy.

The third and fourth weren't as interesting as the other two. One, looked like Tom, except he was much, much shorter, like child height. The only way Tom could describe his looks were.. Messy? The Tom-clone had very messy hair, and a tattered blue hoodie, which by the way, was much too big for him. He looked innocent, and he was shivering slightly, as if he was cold. He looked the most scared.  
The last one looked exactly like Matt, except his facial features were much too defined, much too detailed for it too actually be Matt. He did look scared, but not as much as the messy looking Tom clone.

"What the fuck.." Tom mumbled out.  
"Who the HELL are you people??" He asked.

"I'm... Tomatoredd..." Mumbled out the first man, now twiddling his thumbs.

"Torm. I'm Torm." Stated the second man.

"S..cRIbs...!!!11! ScriB ToM!!!" Squeaked out the messy Tom clone.

The over-detailed Matt sighed.  
"He meant to say Scribble Tom. And, I'm Realistic Matt. Nice to meet you.." He said.

Tom frowned.  
"Where did you all come from?!? Why do you look like my friends and me?! Where am I, Whats going to happen to us??" He spat out all these questions at once, making Torm growl.

"Shut up, you. Before you answer your stupid questions, you gotta answer mine. Who are YOU??" Torm asked.

Tom sighed.  
"M-My name is Tom.. I live with my friends Matt and Edd, and another guy named Tord.. All i remember is finishing watching a movie with all of them, and starting to walk home.. After that, it's all a blur. I don't know where my friends are, or whats going to happen to me or them, and honestly, i'm quite fucking terrified, so if you wouldn't mind answering my questions now, that'd be great." He said, in a sort of rushed voice.

Torm rolled his eyes, though, nobody would be able to tell, because of his pitch black emotionless eyes.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever Tom. Tomatoredd, would you care explaining? You hardly talk anyways."

Tomatoredd widened his eyes, a slightly panicked look going over his face.  
"M-Me..??? I..." Tomatoredd whimpered softly. "O-Okay, i'll try... I guess.."  
Tomatoredd closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as if he was prepping himself for public speaking, before opening his eyes and clearing his throat.  
"Well.. From what we know, we were made by two people, Bing and Larry.. Th-They cared about u-us.." Tomatoredd went to cover his mouth now, his eyes wide as tears began to spill out. He had hardly spoken and he was already crying, the poor guy.  
"W-We.. They took care of us.. Th-They had made clones of you and y-your friends.. We were the rejects, but they never.. Never called us that.. They took us in as if we were their own... They acted like parents to us.. They were the only ones who c-cared..!!" Tomatoredd stuttered out, as he cried.

The things Tomatoredd was saying, ticked Torm off.  
"BULL FUCKING SHIT!!!" Torm yelled. "They never cared!! If they did, they wouldn't have fucking left us!! They wouldn't have just disappeared like that and let those stupid people in the stupid uniforms take us away for experiments!!!" Torm snapped, shutting Tomatoredd up.

Scribble Tom though, spoke up.  
"ScriBS.. FouND!!! bIng And laRRy bodieS!1! niGHt we were tAKE! NoT breaTHE!! bLoOD!! No p...PulSE.." Scribble squeaked out.

Torm paused, looking over at Scribble.  
"You.. What..? You saw them dead..? Scribs, why didn't you.. Why didn't you say anything..?" Torm breathed out. He didn't know how to take in the news. He had thought that Bing and Larry left them for this.. He had been angry at them, but.. Now he didn't know what to think.

Tomatoredd though, had only broken down into more tears, now hiccuping, hardly letting himself breathe.  
"N-No!! Why??! They didn't deserve to die, th-they looked after us..!!" He cried out, trying frantically to wipe his tears.

All the noise overwhelmed Scribble Tom, and he began to cry too, covering his ears.  
They were being too loud...  
The door swung open, two men in uniforms walking in. It made everyone shut up in a fearful silence.

Tom winced at the sudden light, blinking a few times before his eyes got used to it. Now that there was some light, he was able to see that the five of them were trapped in a cage. He examined the men.  
The taller one had brown fluffy hair, and green eyes, looking emotionless. He wore a blue overcoat type thing, and a red shirt, with two white bandage looking things going across his shirt, like an X. His name tag read, 'Patryck'. The other shorter man had messy lighter brown hair, and brown eyes. He had stubble, and was wearing the same blue overcoat thing, but it was buttoned closed. His name tag was upside down, but it was easily readable. It said 'Paul'.  
"Will you five SHUT UP?! You're keeping everyone in this damn area awake!!" The shorter man barked.

"Where am i?! Whats going to happen??" Tom instantly asked, starting to regret his choice to speak as soon as he said something.

The taller man shifted his gaze over to Tom.  
"Ah, he's awake." He spoke in a calmer, more controlled voice than the shorter man.  
"What do you think, Paul? Should we show him what's going on here?" The taller man asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back at the shorter man. supposedly named 'Paul'.

Paul grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah. And punish the others later for keeping me up. Having them here is hell, Patryk. Why the fuck do we have to be the ones to 'look after' them?? God, it should have been Liam and Tyler!!" He spoke in a harsh tone. Paul seemed to have the worst temper out of the two.

"We went through this already, Paul.." Patryk sighed. "Tyler and Liam do the punishments and experiments. We're meant to make sure they don't run off or something, and make sure they don't die." Patryk snorted at his own little statement at the end.

Paul smirked slightly, looking up at Patryk.  
"Eh. It isn't absolute hell if i'm doing it with you..~" He flirted.

"Hah! You're so gay, Paul."

"So are you!! We're in a relationship, remember??"

Tom cleared his throat.  
"Hey. I'm still here, idiots. Mind telling me whats going on?" Tom asked.

Patryk looked back over at Tom, his smile for Paul, fading into a slightly angry, intimidating look.  
"Paul, can you open up the cage, and take out the smart ass, who thinks he can back talk us?" Patryk asked him.

Paul nodded.  
"With pleasure." He said, before walking over to the cage, his boots clicking on the hard, stone ground.  
He took out some keys, and sorted through them, before finding the correct key and smiling calmly to himself. He inserted the key into the lock, turning it, and hearing the satisfying click of the lock, letting him know that he had opened it up. He put the lock into his pocket momentarily, before swinging the cage's bars open, and stepping inside.

Tomatoredd, Torm, Scribble and Realistic Matt, all made some sort of distressed noise and scooted off into corners farthest  away from Paul, making the short man roll his eyes.  
"We aren't experimenting on you four until tomorrow, you freaks." His eyes fell on Tom, and he smirked devilishly.  
"You though. You're coming with me and Patryk." He stated.

Tom growled in response.  
"Yeah whatever. Fuck you. I just want to go home." He grumbled before standing up, brushing himself off.

"Oh, that must be hard. You do realize you won't be going home anytime soon, right?" Paul asked, tilting his head to the side.

This statement made Tom loose some hope he had. He was still so confused on to how he got here in the first place.. In all honesty though, he didn't care. All he wanted is to go home and be with his friends. That's all he wanted.. It sounded so nice in this moment. But Paul had just.. Tore away most of the hope he had that maybe, by some miracle, he could go home. Maybe this was all just a nightmare..  
He hoped and prayed that it was.

"Hah. You're too pathetic." Paul shook his head. "Just come with me." He commanded.

Tom nodded silently, walking over to Paul.  
Paul grabbed Tom by the wrist, roughly pulling him out of the cage and slamming it shut, and taking the lock out of his pocket, going to lock the cage once again. As soon as he finished, he pulled Tom over to Patryk, whom went to take Tom's other wrist, so it was much harder for him to struggle.

Patryk and Paul walked in unison out of the room, dragging Tom along.

All was silent for a while, until Patryk spoke up.  
"So.. How's the boss doing?" He asked.

"..Huh..?" Tom looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"He means Tord, idiot." Paul said, smacking him hard on the back of his head.

Tom winced as he was smacked over the head.  
"Ugh.. How in the world do you know that stupid commie?? He's doing fine. Is he involved with this?? God, I knew i couldn't trust him!!" Tom ranted out. He didn't seem to watch what he was saying most of the time.

"Tord has no idea what is going on, stupid. He hasn't been around for a long time. He'll be back shortly though. He has no idea you're here, and no idea what we're doing, and we're going to keep it that way. Well, that is, until he comes back to the Red Army. You'll most likely still be here. It's going to be a while, Tom." Paul spoke calmly.

Every time they spoke about Tom being here for a long time, it filled him up with fear, and sadness.  
He wouldn't see his friends..  
Wait, they'll notice he's gone and come after him, right? Yeah.. He'd be safe. He'd be home soon enough.  
"M-My friends.. Th-They'll notice i'm gone, and they'll look for me..!! They'll do anything to find me, I-I know them..!! They.. They'll come and get me..!! And on the other hand, h-how do you know my name..??" He asked.

Patryk and Paul both began to chuckle softly at Tom's statement about his friends.

"Oh Tom. They wont notice you're gone. We made sure of that. Bing and Larry made plenty of clones of you and your friends, stupidly. Most of them were perfect replica's. We found a perfect clone of you, and made sure it decided to hang around your friends when you mysteriously disappeared. It's scared, and wont want to make your friends think it's a clone. It'll pretend to be you. So no, they won't come and get you." Patryk chuckled as he spoke. "And as for the name bit, the boss has spoken ill about you quite a lot. It's hard not to memorize a name once it's spoken of so much, and in such a bad light."

Tom felt the last, itty bitty sliver of hope, shrivel up and die. He felt hopeless in that moment. There was nothing he could do.. And his friends wouldn't even know he was gone. They would just think he was there and carry on with their lives. They would go on so many adventures.. Tom would miss that.. He didn't even know what was going to happen to him here, but he guessed it wouldn't be good things.

It took a little while, walking down different corridors and different door's, but eventually the three got to two people, Tom guessed them to be Tyler and Liam, the people who were meant to do experiments and such.

The first man, was taller than the other, and had black, short, messy hair, stubble and green eyes. He wore the same uniform that seemed to be the norm around here. A blue overcoat type thing, buttoned up like Paul's was. The name tag read 'Tyler'. The other male, was much shorter, with blonde hair. It was so blonde, it almost looked white. He had the brightest blue eyes, and he had many freckles upon his almost pale skin. His name tag read 'Liam'. Tom had guessed right, these were the people.

"We're here because Tom wants to know whats going to happen to him in this place." Paul snorted out, with a shit eating grin upon his face.  
"Care to give him the preview?"

Liam frowned softly, looking up at Tyler.  
"Oh Tyler, do we have to..?? I hate doing this, the clones are hard enough, but the actual guy..??? I-I.. We cant!!" He whimpered out.

Tyler smacked Liam over the face.  
"Shut it, Liam!! God, you're such an idiot.." He shook his head. "I don't know why we haven't just executed you yet." Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Paul, Patryk, and Tom once again, his annoyed facial expression turning into a smirk.  
"Of course we can give the preview. Experimenting, i'm guessing? I heard he was the one Tord injected years ago." Tyler said.

Tom perked up one he heard the words 'Tord' and 'Injected him', instantly feeling rage bubble up inside of him, even if he didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. He was sure he'd find out soon enough.  
"Th'Fuck?? Tord injected me with what?? What did that fucking commie do to me?!" He spat out.

Tyler's gaze snapped over to Tom.  
"I suggest you keep your mouth shut for now, Tom." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Now, come in here with me. You'll find out whats happening soon enough." Tyler said, grabbing a hold of Tom's wrist, which by many people roughly grabbing onto them, were probably going to bruise badly. Tyler yanked him into the room, before beckoning Liam in as well, and then shutting the door.

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to go home.

Matt had noticed that Tom was more quiet than he usually was. More.. Nervous looking. He hadn't spoken much, but when he did, it sounded like he was forcing himself to sound like he was in a happy mood. Matt was worried, to say the least. 

The truth was, that this wasn't Tom. This was a clone. The real Tom had been taken somewhere.. But Matt wouldn't have any way to tell. The two looked identical, and acted exactly the same. Even the person who knew him best wouldn't be able to tell Tom and the clone apart.

"Tom," Matt said, glancing over at the shorter male.

'Tom' wasn't expecting to be talked to. He jumped, and yelped slightly, looking up at Matt.  
"Wh-Wha..??" He quickly cleared his throat, and sat up straight, tensing up a bit. "Uh-.. Heheh.. Y-Yeah Matt..? What's up?" He asked

"I just.. Wanted to know if you were alright.." Matt shrugged. "You've been pretty quiet today. More than usual. And you don't really seem as happy as usual. You seem like you're forcing yourself to be happy.. I don't know, you're just not yourself." He stated.

That made Edd look over at the two.  
"..Yeah, I kinda noticed that too.. Are you okay Tom?" He asked.

'Tom' widened his eyes.  
"Psh.. Me..?? I-I'm fine..!! Nothing's wrong here.. Don't worry about me, heh.." He mumbled out, nervously laughing, and looking down, rubbing his arm.

Tord rolled his eyes.  
"Cmon, Jehovah. We can obviously tell that something's wrong. Stop trying to be a toughy and hiding your feelings. It isn't healthy. And, it's annoying too. So either tell us what's up, or SHUT up!" Tord snapped.

No matter how scared this clone was, he still found Tord to be utterly annoying. He still hated Tord with every fiber of his being. He may be a clone, but he had Tom's memories. He knew everything, even with no one telling him about anything.  
He narrowed his eyes.  
"Sh-Shut up, Tord.. There's nothing wrong, I'm fine.." 

"God, just shut up!!" Tord yelled at him. "If you're not going to tell us whats wrong, then just be quiet like i said before!!"

'Tom' looked away.   
"Fine.." He mumbled out. He wasn't going to tell them that he was just a clone of their friend. No way in hell. He knew what would happen to him. He had seen what happened to the other clones.. They were all killed. He was there to see it. He was threatened by men in uniforms to stay with the others and act like the original Tom, and while he was with the others, he saw the clones all get murdered.. Now he didn't even want to let anyone know that he was just a clone. he'd probably get killed too.

"Don't listen to Tord, Tom.. You don't have to say what's up, but we're worried about you." Edd said. 

'Tom' just nodded. He wasn't going to say anything though. Never. He would never speak of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler tied Tom down in a chair, ignoring Tom throwing insults every which way and occasionally a plead.   
"Let me go, you idiot!! What do you want with me?! I haven't done anything to you!! I don't even know where the fuck I am!!" He yelled out.

Tyler eventually let out a loud groan.  
"Would you just SHUT UP for once?!?" He yelled, smacking Tom over the head like he had done to Liam a little while ago.  
"We'll explain shit later. For now, we're going to do some experiments on you, and your.. Monster DNA." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Monster DNA?? What th'FUCK??" Tom asked, now struggling against the binds. "What are you talking about?!? I'm human, what the fuck?!?" All this talking was mostly coming from him being scared. He was scared, and it was turning into anger. It happened a lot, with Tom. 

"Heh. You wish. You haven't been human for a looonng time, buddy." Tyler chuckled. 

"What do you mean??"

"Well. A long, long time ago, before you even KNEW your friends, Matt and Edd, Tord was testing out some monster DNA for the Red Army. He didn't wan't to test it on anyone IN the army, because he didn't know if it was going to kill, or anything, so, since he didn't like you, he tested it on you. It's why you look like a freak, Tom. It's why your eyes are black." He shrugged. "We figured we'd experiment on you, experiment on the monster DNA. Figure out what triggers it and such. See if it hurts, other shit like that. Understand now, Thomas?" Tyler asked.

It was a lot to take in. Tom didn't know what to think. He wasn't a monster, he couldn't be.. He was just a normal human..  
But, then again, did 'normal humans' have pitch black eyes? That part about him had never made sense, especially since he couldn't really remember much about his eyes ever NOT being black. Weren't they always? That's how he always remembered them.  
"What's the 'Red Army'?? What does Tord have to do with this?? A-And, I'm not a monster, you're lying, my eyes have ALWAYS been black, that's the only way i remember them!!" He exclaimed.

"That's the DNA in play. It manipulates your memories." Tyler spoke softly, going over to a table and picking up a syringe. "And, I'm not quite sure if i'm meant to be speaking of the Red Army to you. That's Paul and Patryk's job, if they ever do decide to tell you about it." Tyler said, walking back over to Tom.

"Why did they- ACH!!" Tom suddenly yelled out in pain, as Tyler shove d the syringe into his arm. He didn't bother to be careful with Tom or anything. The needles sharp end was sort of thick, so it hurt so much more than a normal needle that you'd get at the doctor's or something. Tom shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth and trying not to cry.  
Tyler took a sample of Tom's blood, which was a dark crimson color, darker than blood you'd usually see.

"Monster blood, Tom. You see?" Tyler asked, while pulling the syringe out of his arm.   
"This'll be quite useful, y'see.. I'll be able to know more about.. Eh, you." Tyler smirked, before walking over to the table again, and emptying the filled up syringe into a test tube.  
He turned back to Tom.  
"Now, are you ready to start this properly?" He asked, picking up a scalpel. 

Tom shook his head.  
"W-Wait, no..!! Let me go!! Let me go right now, you bastard!!" He yelled out in a panicked tone.

Tyler ignored Tom's 'pleads' of sorts, and walked up to him, no type of readable expression on his face.  
He rolled up Tom's sleeves and began making messy, deep slashes over his arms and wrist, causing Tom to scream loudly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom was thrown back into the cage. He was exhausted, and in so much pain. Tyler had done a lot to him. He had bad cuts everywhere, and bruises, and burn scars, it was terrible, really. Tom scrambled to his feet as he was thrown in. Paul had just locked the cage door again, and was about to leave with Patryk.

"W-Wait..!!" Tom called after them. "Please, I-I.. I need.. To know what's going on, I'm still so confused.." He said in an exhausted voice. He had been crying, and his vocal cords were almost torn from how much he had been screaming.

Paul and Patryk both paused and turned around to look at him.

Patryk shifted his gaze over to Paul, and smiled softly.  
"What do you think, Paul? Should we tell him whats going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, I suppose so." Paul shrugged. "Can you do it though? You're better at explaining things." Paul stated.

Patryk nodded once.  
"Yeah, i can." He walked over to the cage once again, and stood in front of it.  
"The Red Army is an organisation that takes people at a young age and raises them to be like soldiers. Tord was brought into this army when he as around six or seven, and he is pretty much second in command. The Red Leader doesn't do much here, so Tord just takes control most of the time. We kill, we hurt others, we do experiments for scientific purposes, we kidnap, pretty much every bad thing you can think of, we've done it. Tord has talked about you quite a lot. He used you in the monster experiment. He injected you with monster DNA, and that is the reason we're experimenting on you. We're trying to figure out everything about what you can do. How you react to certain things, how your monster form is triggered, if fear and anger and other intense emotions can trigger your monster form, things of that nature. As for these other freaks," Patryk gestured towards Tomatoredd, Torm, Scribble Tom, and Realistic Matt.  
"They're here because thy have abnormal abilities as well. We haven't quite found them out yet, so for now, we're just using them for 'Human experiments'. We take notes on fear, pain, sleep deprivation, things like that. Now, do you have any questions?" Patryk asked, his hand's behind his back.

Tom stared for a second, taking it all in. His mind wandered every which way. He had no idea what to even do. He had no idea what to say.  
The same two questions though, came to his mind..  
"When can i go home..? A-And.. What will happen to my friends.. Are they gonna be test subjects too..?? Please, please don't hurt them.. Just.. I don't care what happens to me.."

Patryk tilted his head to the side, almost giving a sad smile.  
"Oh Tom. You might not ever go back home. And if you do, it'll be years, and years... You'll be forgotten. And, don't worry about your friends. We don't have any interest in them, in any way. You're the only one who really caught our eye. It's best you don't think about your old friends. You wont be seeing them anytime soon, trust me." Patryk said. "Now, is that all? You're taking up our time." 

Tom nodded.  
"Th-That's all sir.. I.. Thank you for answering my questions.." He mumbled out.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow, and you'll be expected to be a bit quieter, understand?" Patryk asked, earning another nod from Tom. And with that, Patryk spun around on his heels, and walked over to Paul.  
"Lets go, Paul"

The two soldiers left the room, slamming the door shut. The five were greeted with darkness once again.

Tom broke down into tears once they left.

"H...Hey..!! Tom.. Don..T.. Cry..!! It'll be okay.. We'll find a way to get out, nn.. You'll get to see you're friends..!!" Tomatoredd said, in a 'I'm trying to be hopeful here' voice. 

Tom tried to quiet down.  
"I-I just want to go home.. That's all i want.. I want to go home.. I.. Oh gosh.." Tom bit his lip hard. "I want to see my friends..!!"

Everyone exchanged glances for a moment, before taking Tom into a hug.

"ScrIB kNoW yOU'rE sAD buT!!!111!! We bE yOUr frieNS whILE YOU HerE!!!11!" Scribble Tom squeaked out.

Tom sniffled, hugging them all back.  
"Th-Thank you.. I just.. They won't even know i'm gone.. They wont notice i'm gone.." He sighed, looking away.  
"At least they'll be safe.. That's the only good new's I've received since I got here... I don't even know how i got here.. I don't remember it.."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tom', or rather, the clone, had begun to get comfortable around the others. They didn't seem to sense anything was wrong. They didn't seem to notice that Tom was a little.. Off.

Remember when I said that this Tom had the perfect personality? That wasn't all true.. Sure, he sounded and looked like Tom, and had bits and pieces of Tom's personality scattered around, but really, the clone was a bit happier, more happy. This clone of course, was.. The kitten shopping clone. Oh joy.

This clone knew that if he didn't step up his game though, he'd get caught and possibly killed. He didn't want that.. He didn't want to be killed.

There was no way to really find out how Tom acted. He'd just have to guess. His friends sometimes gave helpful hints though, such as, 

"Tom! You usually don't give surprise hugs!"

"Wow Tom, you're actually being positive!"

"Geez, you're so much happier than usual. Haha, who are you, and what did you do with the REAL Tom?"

Things like that were helpful, and the other ways he got how he was supposed to act, was from memory.

He hoped he wouldn't be caught.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

'Tom' took a deep breath. Another day. Another day faking who he was. Maybe, he could actually believe that he was the real Tom. It would be nice, to just be here. Technically he was Tom, right..?? He was an exact copy.. Just, happier. He was also more nervous, and the others could tell that he was different. 'Tom' knew that they were suspicious, or worried, but he couldn't tell them. He was too anxious.

But.. They seemed like such nice people... Maybe.. He could..?

It had been weeks now. They had been living with a clone for weeks.

He didn't even know if the real Tom was okay. Maybe..? He wanted to believe that he was. He didn't feel as guilty when he told himself that the real Tom was okay.

'Tom' made his way out of his room, and to the kitchen where he heard the three of 'his' friends talking. Before entering, 'Tom' decided to listen in on what they were saying.

"I dunno.. I'm worried 'bout him.." Mumbled Edd.

"Do you think he's okay?" Matt questioned.

"Who cares. The Jehovah's witness never seems to want to say anything anyways. Why should we be worried? If he says he's fine, he's obviously being a stupid prick, attention seeking, and who doesn't deserve our help." Tord said carelessly.

This made 'Tom' frown.  
 _"No.. I just cant tell you because you'll **kill** me.." _ 'Tom' thought to himself.

Edd sighed.  
"Tord, please at least pretend to care.."

"Why should I?? I'd be lying if I said I cared." Tord said.

"Well, I-"

'Tom' walked into the room.

Everyone went quiet, staring at at 'Tom', not saying anything. Until Edd spoke up.

"Are.. You okay..?" Edd asked 'Tom'. "We're all worried about you.. We've noticed that you really aren't okay, you.. You're different.. Please, tell us whats wrong.."

"Yeah, please??" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Jehovah. Tell us." Tord smirked slightly as he spoke.

'Tom' swallowed hard. He wouldn't be able to keep up this act much longer. He almost found himself just breaking down, and-.. Uh oh.  
Here come the tears.

'Tom' broke down onto his knees, sobbing. He couldn't stop himself either.  
"I-Im NOT Tom!!!" He sobbed, grabbing onto locks of his brown hair, and pulling down hard. He'd probably be killed now, but he couldn't lie anymore. He felt so guilty whenever he talked to them. He knew he was just lying to them every second of the day.

Edd and Matt frowned, rushing over to him. Matt was the first to bring him into a hug, Edd being the second.

"Thomas, what the hell are you talking about?" Tord asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Tom' wiped his tears.  
"I mean exactly what i said, COMMIE!!" He spat. "I'm not Tom!! I.. I'm a clone.. I..I'm not Tom.."

Edd frowned, and glanced at his friends.  
"You're a.. Clone..?" He frowned.

"Y-Yes..!! Please don't kill me!!" 'Tom' begged.

"Hey, hey.. Don't worry, we wont.." Matt soothed, going to pet his hair in a comforting manner. It seemed to calm 'Tom' down enough.

'Tom' let go of the clumps of hair he had been pulling, and grasped onto Matt and Edd, his sobs ceasing up.

"Um.. Where is our Tom? And why are you here?" Edd asked.

'Tom' shook his head.  
"I don't know where your Tom is.." He sniffled. "I remember two men.. They wore blue uniforms, and they said that they were taking your Tom back for.. Um.. Experiment's with monster DNA..?"

Tord perked up at 'Tom's last statement.  
"Monster DNA..?" He whispered. "Names, what were their names..??" Tord asked, sounding serious for once.

'Tom' looked up.  
"Ah.. They didn't say, but i saw their name tags.. Um.." He strained to remember what they had said.  
"P....Paull..? And.. Patryk..?"

Tord frowned.  
"Of fucking course. What did they say to you? Why are you here?" Tord asked, in a rather demanding voice.

"Th-They told me to stick with you guys and not let it be known i was only a clone o-or I'd be killed..!! They said especially not to let you know, because it was a surprise for.. For when you came back..?" 'Tom' shook his head.

Matt frowned.  
"Wait, Tord, how are you involved in this??" He asked.

Tord huffed.  
"No time for questions. I know where Tom is. We're going to go get him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Up and at em', monster hybrid."

Tom groaned and sat up in the cold, dark cell. His whole body ached. He had been experimented on every day of the week here, for two weeks, the same with the other clones, although, they got different treatment. He was told by Torm, that they had been taken in for days at a time, for sleep deprivation tests, where they'd be forced to stay awake for days at a time. They were also experimented on for pain levels, where they'd hurt them a lot using different torture methods, such as cutting their arms, burning them, sticking thick needles into their skin, lots of things such as that, and testing their brainwaves for different reactions to different things. The last thing he had been told that the clones were experimented on for, was fear. They would simulate a scary situation, in a way that Tom hadn't really been told of, and they would record brainwaves from how scared the clone would be.  
Everyone there absolutely loved picking on Scribble Tom. He acted the youngest, and most innocent, so it was fun for them to twist the little ones mind up. Scribble probably wasn't all that strong, either. Tom wasn't sure if Scribble would even survive this stuff.. And it was sad. Scribble was sick. He kept coughing, and when he'd cough, he'd usually cough up a strange black-ish blue substance. It was the same for if he threw up, the same strangely colored substance.. Tom was sure it was ink. Scribble just seemed to be getting worse and worse every day.

As for Tomatoredd, he was very quiet now. He never spoke a word. He didn't want to speak. He was scared that if he spoke, they would hear and come back. 'They' being Paul and Patryk.  
Tomatoredd didn't mind not speaking though. He had his thoughts keeping him company. Though, he was always arguing with himself, while at the same time trying to break his own arguments apart. It was tough being Edd, Matt, Tord, and Tom all in one entity. 

Torm and Realistic Matt were coping fine enough, though Torm was probably the one to be the most 'Fine', even if always on the verge of exploding in rage. Torm normally kept to himself, muttering angrily to himself. Tom would pick up on his conversations with himself, normally it was him arguing with himself nonstop, or there was the occasional complaint on how much this place sucked.

"OI, Monster hybrid!! I said something!!" Snapped the familiar voice.

It snapped Tom out of his thoughts, quickly looking up at the annoyed face of Patryk. They didn't even refer to him as Tom anymore. Just, 'Monster' or 'Monster hybrid". The whole monster thing didn't even make sense to him. They'd done nothing to prove that he was a monster, yet. They only did tests on his DNA and his reaction to different things that they'd to to him, very similar to the things they'd do to the clones with the pain experiments. They didn't even treat him or the others like people. Not that he cared or anything. At least, not anymore. He was starting to get used to it. So used to it that he began to believe it for himself.  
Tom sniffled.  
"Y-Yes sir..?" He asked quietly. His voice was hoarse from screaming from the pain tests. It was really tearing his vocal cords badly.

Patryk smiled once he was acknowledged.  
"Tyler want's to see you. He says that he knows how to make you turn now. And trust me, hybrid. It'll hurt quite a lot." He spoke quietly.

Tom nodded a little. He wasn't even going to fight. All hope had left his body days and days ago. He did want to ask a question though.  
"Why.. Why do.." He coughed a bit, and whined in pain at the feeling of his sore throat and torn vocal cords. "Why do you want to hurt u-us..? I-Its just a question, I-!! Please don't  h-hit me!!" Tom quickly shielded himself.

This made Patryk feel a little bit of pity for Tom. Tom was so easy to manipulate now. It made him think of when he was first brought here.. They broke him down to such a belittled state, and made him scared of everything. He acted like a little child. And in time, after Tord left, he began to grow cold. He didn't act as much as a kid as before, more like a really fucking rude teenager. But, when Tord came back, he'd definitely be belittled again, him and Paul. He found himself wanting to hug Tom, to let him go, because he knew nobody deserved this sort of treatment, but he knew someone would find out if he did anything like that.  
Patryk frowned, swallowing the lump in his throat that made him feel like he wanted to cry.   
"We.. We need to do this for experiments on how the human body works and on how the monster DNA works, h-hybrid..." Patryk stuttered out, sounding less intimidating as before.

Tom lowered his hands.  
"O-Okay.. I'm sorry for asking, sir.. I-I just wanted to know.."

Patryk nodded and unlocked the cage door.  
"Come with me. I'll take you to Tyler."

Tom nodded silently, standing up and limping over to Patryk. Patryk took his badly scarred up arm, and led him to what Tom liked to call, Tyler's "Torture room". Patryk knocked loudly upon the metal door.

Tyler came over to the door, opening it.  
"Ah, its the hybrid. Give it to me." Tyler commanded Patryk.  
Tyler didn't even refer to Tom as a 'he' anymore. Just an 'it'.

Patryk nodded.  
"Yes sir."  
He let go of Tom's arm, and pushed him roughly over to Tyler, causing him to almost trip.

Tyler caught Tom, and held onto his arms tightly, causing Tom to whine out in pain from the many injuries on his arms, such as bad burns, and many many cuts. It was awful to see on him, it was sad.

Well, to any normal person it would be sad. Tyler found it funny.

Liam, Tyler's worker, did not like any of this. Liam was a very kind hearted person who probably didn't belong in this army, but him, like many others in the Red Army, was forced as a small child to be in the army. He grew up here, belittled like Patryk, to the state of how a kid would act. That's how all the workers were. Belittled to act like children.  
It was intentional too. Workers were meant to just follow orders and have no independent thought. They were to be cooperative and dependent on others.

Leaders, like Tyler and Tord, were raised to be cocky, rude, independent and bossy. They wouldn't be belittled, as much. 

Tord had been belittled quite a lot by the Red Leader though. Tord had been second in command of the whole army, while the Red Leader was the first in command of everyone. Tord being second in command made the Red Leader decide to pick on him a lot.  
Tord never showed emotion about it though. He just kept quiet, as expected.

Tyler brought Tom over to the usual place he'd be experimented on. It was a wall, with shackles attached to chains on the wall.

"Okay Hybrid. You know the drill. Hoodie and shirt off so it's easier for me to hurt you." Tyler said.

Tom nodded, deciding not to fight back, because he knew it wouldn't do anything for him. He took his tattered, ripped, bloodstained hoodie off, along with his dirty shirt.  
Tom's skin was so badly torn and scarred. His arms were so badly scarred up, and the same with his chest. There was a large gash across his chest too, from Tyler getting really, really frustrated and taking out his anger on a frightened Tom.  
Tom also had burn scars all over, and dried blood around the gashes and wounds.

Tyler smiled.  
"Good." He forced Tom to sit down, chaining him up after.

Tom began to whimper. He did that when he was scared now. He couldn't really help it.

"Oh, hush, you big baby." Tyler rolled his eyes.

Tyler walked off, looking at something on a clip board, before smiling and picking up some torture devices. And so the fun begins.

Tyler had eventually done many things to him. Cut him, burnt him, injected him with different things that caused pain in the body, electric shocked him, there was so much, and only now were the monster side effects from the DNA taking effect.

Tom was screaming. So much. It hurt so much, especially since he'd just been tortured much harsher than he ever had before. His hands were turning into claws, his nails bleeding from becoming sharp. Horns broke through the top of his head, also bleeding there. His teeth turned sharp, and instead of a dark abyss of black eyes, he had purple glowing pupils now. His ears were more pointed now, and he had grown a tail. A purple color had spread all over his face and chest. Tom was having trouble registering what was happening. He could hardly even remember what was happening and who he was. All he knew was that he was scared.  
As soon as he had stopped changing, He could hardly speak. It was only in gurgles, and growls, and whimpers.

Tyler frowned, and looked down at his clipboard, writing down some notes.  
"Hm.. Monster DNA seems to work, half as good as we thought it would.." He mumbled as he jotted down notes. "Test subject seems distressed, could possibly be dangerous.." Tyler set the clipboard down, walking over to Tom.  
"Hello, freak." He said in a cold tone.

Tom, in his state of mind, felt threatened.  
He growled as Tyler approached, trying his best to lash at him and attack, but Tom was chained down. Tom was scared, and in pain, so much pain. That's why he tried to attack Tyler. Not because of what Tyler did. He didn't even remember Tyler. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and sighing, walking back to his clipboard.  
"Test subject is very aggressive. Will attack." He spoke as he wrote down the notes.  
"Hm.. Maybe i'll test his skill on one of those useless clones. I'll see how quickly he can kill one." He smiled softly, and took out his phone, dialing Patryk's number.

Once Patryk answered, Tyler only said one thing.  
"Get the overly defined one for me." He said, before hanging up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, where are we even going?? Tord, what?!?" Edd questioned, following Tord to his room.

Tord groaned in annoyance, spinning around to face Edd.  
"Listen here, cola addict!! Do you want to save Thomas or not?!?" Tord asked in a harsh tone.

"I-I want to save Tom.."

"Then you better listen to me when i say, that we need to go, right now, and that i know exactly where he is." Tord seethed, before spinning back on his heels, walking into his room, beginning to pack a bag. He put handguns, and a first aid kit in the bad.

Edd stared.  
"Please, please explain.. I'm a little.. I'm a little fucking terrified, Tord!!" Edd said in a desperate voice.

Tord sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Aight, you know what? I will. Only on the way though. But for now, we need to get ready. I suggest packing a bag with first aid supplies." Tord said.

Edd was about to argue with Tord about telling him then and there, but he decided to keep quiet. He knew Tord would get his way, no matter what he said. That was the thing with Tord. He was very commanding and bossy.  
I wonder why...

Edd nodded.  
"Okay.. Thanks, Tordie.." 

Tord's facial expression softened at the little nickname Edd had given him.  
"No problem, Eddie.." He cracked a small smile.

They were hopefully not too late for Tom..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the face..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> This chapter contains graphic violence. It's a bit less light than the last chapters.  
> You've been warned!

Realistic Matt, in a dazed confusion, was thrown into the room, with Tyler, Liam, who was currently standing awkwardly to the side, fiddling with his uniform, and the recently changed monster Tom.

Tom quickly looked up, growling at Realistic Matt.

"Wh-Wh.. Tom..?" Realistic Matt asked.

"Ah, hello, freak. We're going to run a few tests." Tyler stepped over to Realistic Matt, smiling softly, but at the same time, it was intimidating.

Realistic Matt swallowed hard, backing up.  
"Wh-What.. What type of tests..?"

"The kind that you probably aren't going to survive." Tyler said with a sick grin.  
"Excuse me, for a moment. Liam, come with." He ordered.

"My leader.." Liam mumbled out, as a way of saying 'Okay'.

The two left the room, closing the door, and locking it from the outside. Realistic Matt didn't even try leaving. He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave. He whimpered, and backed up into the wall, and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees.

Soon, Tyler and Liam came back, with a cage, not really big enough to stand in, and it was just big enough for two people to sit in.

Tyler set down the cage, opening it.  
"Get in, freak." Tyler ordered Realistic Matt.

Realistic Matt quickly followed Tyler's orders, not wanting Tyler upset with him. He crawled into the cage and sat farthest away from the cage door.

Tyler then walked over to Tom, carefully unchaining him, and making sure Tom didn't injure him. He held onto Tom tightly and securely so he couldn't run off, and of course, Tom struggled and thrashed around, trying to attack obviously, but he couldn't. He was pushed into the cage, and Tyler quickly shut and locked the cage door.

"Now, we're going to see how long it takes for him to kill you, and how he does it." Tyler grinned excitedly, as if he was watching his favorite show, picking up a clipboard and pencil.

"Wh-What?!?" Realistic Matt panicked. "N-No..!!! Nono!! I don't want to die!!! Please no!!" He cried out, quickly trying to move away from Tom as much as he could, starting to make Tom feel scared, and threatened. Bad idea to panic now, Realistic Matt.

Liam whimpered softly.  
"B-Boss, do i have to watch..??" He asked, looking up at Tyler, causing Tyler to grin even wider.

"Of course you do, that'll just make this whole experience all the more fun." Tyler said, before forcing Liam to look over.

Realistic Matt stared fearfully at Tom, who was now growling.  
"T-Tom.." He stuttered out fearfully, but trying to sound calm. That didn't work out so well. "D-Dont you remember me..?? I-I'm Matt.. R-Realistic Matt.. You.. You don't wanna hurt me, do you..??"He asked, trying to negotiate with the monster.

Tom though, didn't remember Realistic Matt, nor did he understand what Realistic Matt was saying. It only made him feel more scared and threatened. He growled, and lunged at Realistic Matt, beginning to slash at him with his big claws, which almost instantly began to tear through his clothes, and skin, making him bleed profusely already.  
Realistic Matt began to scream loudly, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"HELP!!! HELP ME!! PLEASE HELP ME!! TOM ITS ME!! ITS ME!!" He screamed as he was attacked.

The screaming only made things worse. Tom began to use his sharp teeth to rip Realistic Matt to shreds. He had eventually done so much to Realistic Matt, that he was able to tear LIMBS off. He bit down on Realistic Matts arm, and began to pull, hard, without ceasing up.  
Realistic Matt, who was barely clinging onto life, was suddenly and sharply brought back into reality, and let out another scream of pain, as he heard and felt his bones popping and cracking, and soon his shoulder bone was dislocated. It didn't take long before the flesh was ripped apart, and his whole arm came off.

Realistic Matt was hardly conscious anymore. He was bleeding out rather fast now. He was sure to die, soon enough.

But Tom wasn't done yet, no. He huffed out a few angered breaths, before continuing with his angry tearing rampage, now going to his legs to rip those apart as well.

In the end of it all, Realistic Matt was left dead, and limbless. The whole cage and Tom was splattered with blood.

Tyler grinned and began to clap.  
"Good show!! Good show." He said, before going to his clipboard, and writing down furious notes. Tyler tended to speak out loud when he wrote.  
"Test subject killed the other subject within minutes. Strong with sharp claws, and sharp teeth. Tore of victims limbs, easily." He mumbled to himself, in an excited tone of voice.

Liam on the other hand, just stared at the mutilated, bloody pulp, and the monster in the cage, his mouth hanging open in shock. He had been really traumatized.  
He just broke down into tears, gripping his head.  
"Nononono.. Nono.." He whimpered, and went to suck his thumb, as some sort of self comfort.

Tyler looked over at Liam, and growled.   
"Shut the FUCK up, you baby!!" He kicked Liam, whom whimpered and staggered backwards, quickly wiping his tears.

"Sorry!! Sorry, sorry..!! That was so scary, so so scary!! I'm frightened boss! I'm very very frightened!!" Liam whimpered out, trying to take deep breaths, but it only turned into hyperventilating.

Tyler rolled his eyes, ignoring his workers cries and obvious need for comfort.

Liam sat on the floor, and began to rock himself while he sucked his thumb, and whimpering every so often. His other arm hugged his knees to his chest. This was the only sense of comfort he got here. He liked to pretend as if he was being rocked by a motherly figure, taking care of him and loving him.. He never had that. He couldn't even remember his past.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone have what they need?" Tord asked, in a somewhat impatient voice.

Edd,'Tom' and Matt nodded.  
"Yeah, but.. I dont even know where we're going.." Edd mumbled.

"I'll explain on the way. Okay?" Tord said, earning a nod from everyone else.  
"Okay, good. Follow me."

Tord began to leave the house, the others following close behind him.  
"So-.. The people in the uniforms that Jehovah's clone here saw, Paul and Patryk.. They work for me, or at least they used to. Y'see, I'm part of something called the Red Army. Bad things happen there. I was took from my home when i was younger, and put in the army, raised in a bad way. It's hard for me to tell whats right and what's wrong, and that's, uh.. The reason why i own so many guns. I was raised as a leader though, so i'm more mature and independent, and i'm smarter. Workers, like Paul and Patryk, tend to act like children, and they're much less independent, in fact, they are very dependent on others. And much less mature, and less educated." Tord explained as they walked.

"Paul and Patryk seemed a bit independent and intimidating, Tord.." 'Tom' mumbled.

"Yes well, I've been gone for quite a while, and haven't been able to keep them in line. It makes sense." Tord rolled his eyes, and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Anyways. They were taking Tom back to the base, correct?"

'Tom' nodded.  
"Yes, for Monster DNA experiments.."

"What does that even mean??" Matt spoke up.

"Well.. You see.. A long time ago, before you guys met Tom, he was... Normal. He had normal, beautifully green eyes. Well, in the Red Army, we were testing monster DNA for stronger workers and leaders.. Well, they gave me some in a syringe, and I was forced to test it on someone outside the army. Since i didn't like Tom much, I tested it on him. For all i know, it only turned Tom's eyes black, but i'm assuming they're testing him for other monster symptoms." Tord shrugged.

Everyone silently stared at Tord, unknowing what to think.

Edd's mind went every which way, thinking a million things at once, but his mind always concluded to one massive thought.

_**What else was Tord hiding...?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this was shorter than normal. I hope that Realistic Matt scene made up for it haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're dying!! All dying!!

Tyler was just taunting Tom at this point. Taunting him with holding very nice smelling meaty foods into the cage, and just as the hungry monster would go for grabbing it, Tyler would pull back and laugh at him, which seemed to anger Tom.. Immensely. He would try and bite at the bars, scratch at them, rattle them, anything he could think of to get out, but Tyler was smart. This small cage was fucking durable..

Tom was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in days, and being teased like this wasn't helping his hunger. He sniffed the air, before remembering that poor soul that he'd torn apart.  
He looked over at the mutilated body. In his state at the moment, all he saw was a meal, a delicious meal.   
Once Tyler saw him longingly looking at the body, he realized what Tom was doing. He grinned widely.  
"Ah.. Go ahead freakshow. That ones yours, you killed it after all."

Tom heard the words 'Go ahead', and instantly scrambled over to the body, causing the cage to shake slightly.  
He picked one of Realistic Matt's arm's up in between his jaws, beginning to tear through the flesh with his razor sharp teeth.  
Tyler watched in excitement. He absolutely loved this. It was entertaining to him. How sick.

Tom had eventually torn through everything, leaving nothing but clothes and bloodied bones.  
It had sort of satisfied Tom's hunger then, but he was going to feel hungry again like that later, or at least that's what his mind was telling him..

After Tyler stopped admiring Tom and the work he'd done, and finished up writing his notes, he let out a loud sigh.  
"Ah, I've had my fun now. It's time to turn you back now and get you back to the cells." He opened the cage door, again carefully bringing Tom out so he wouldn't be attacked in any way. He brought Tom back over to the wall where he'd be chained up to where he could hardly move.

Tyler walked over to a table, picking up a syringe with blue liquid in the needle, examining it for a moment before walking back over to Tom and smiling sickly.  
"Now, monster hybrid. This will hurt, a lot. But it wont kill you." He said. Without letting Tom process the sentence, he pushed the needle into a vein, and squirted the liquid in, afterwards pulling the syringe out.

Instantly, Tom began making really loud pained noises, yelping, screeching.. He was squirming around and struggling against the chains.  
He was reverting back to normal though. The horns on his head were shrinking, he was going back to his normal skin color, blah blah..

He was soon his normal self, gagging a bit on spit and shivering. He took deep breaths, looking up at Tyler.  
"Wh-What happened..?" He asked softly and groggily, rubbing his eyes with his bloodstained hands.

"Mmm. Well, i had you turn into your monster form, and then we had fun." Tyler gestured over to the cage containing the remains of Realistic Matt.

Tom stared in horror. He felt bile in his throat, rising up.. He turned away quickly, yet he hurled anyways, throwing up all that he had eaten.  
It was horrifying though, because most of it looked like bloody pulps of skin.

Tyler only laughed at him, grinning sickly.  
"Pfff.. Awe!~ How pathetic." He shook his head. "Cmon hybrid. We're taking you back, and trading you for a different freak to experiment on." 

He undid the chains holding Tom down, and grabbed onto his arm, roughly pulling. Tom was still recovering from throwing up, and as a result, choked on more spit and stumbled after Tyler.

Thrown into the cage with the others was just the same as before. His shirt and hoodie had been thrown at him to put on.  
Tyler frowned, and narrowed his eyes at everyone.  
"Egh.. I dont feel like experimenting on any of you right now. I'll just go talk to Paul and Patryk, i think they have idea's they want to try on one of you." His pupils flickered to Tomatoredd for a moment before turning to leave the room.  
"I'll be back, freaks."He said, before leaving the room.

A shivering Tom quickly put on his shirt and hoodie, hugging his knees and beginning to rock a bit, mumbling incoherent nonsense to himself. He was really being traumatized a lot.  
All he wanted was to go home.. He'd do anything to see Edd, Matt, and even fucking Tord at this point. Any sign of his old friends was a good sign.

Tomatoredd noticed that Tom looked extra scared and frowned to himself. He watched Tom for a moment, lost in his thoughts.  
**"Well..? Go talk to him!"**  
**"Are you crazy Tord? He doesn't like us."**  
**"But he's a nice person Tom.."  
****_"Edd, you know that people just act.. He doesn't like us."_**  
**"He's scared. He needs company."**  
**"And we're the closest to his old friends that he can get right now.."**  
**"Talk.. To him.. Matt, you try taking over."**  
**"But i'm scared."**  
**"You'll get over it Matt. Just talk."  
** He argued with himself, something he did often, in his own head.  
He shook his head a little, blinking a few times and taking a deep breath.  
He crawled over to Tom and sat in front of him.  
"H-Hey, buddy.." He said quietly. Instead of his voice wavering from a Norwegian accent to a British accent, it stayed British.  
"How are you doing..?"

Tom quickly looked up, fearfully.  
"I-I... I.. I-I- Ugh..!!" He made a frustrated noise when he couldn't get past the word 'I'. That was a type of stutter.  
"I-I.. I'm s-scared.. And i want my f-friends.. I-I wanna go home.. O-Oh gosh i m-miss my friends..!!" He panicked, his breathing quickening.

Tomatoredd widened his eyes, quickly putting his hands on Tom's shoulders.  
"Heyheyhey..!! Hey, shh..Shh.. Quiet now, quiet, shh.." He calmed Tom quickly.  
"You're going to see them again, you will.. I promise you. Its okay." 

Even that was able to make him have some sort of hope.. It was something, at least. He just wanted something.  
"O-Okay.. Okay, okay okay.." Tom took deep breaths.  
"Y-You remind me of my old friends.."

Tomatoredd nodded.  
"I know that.."

"Please stay with me while I'm here, please please please..!!" Tom whined, going into a begging position.  
"Please, I'll do anything..!!"

_**"No!!"  
"He doesn't like us!"** _

**_"Matt, say no, say no!"  
"He onl_** _ **y wan**_ ** _t's us because we remind him of his friends!!"  
"Matt, please!! Say no!!"_**  
_**"**_ _We can't get close to him, he'll probably die and we'll be heartbroken!!"_  
A sudden overwhelming spike of protests and yells erupted in Tomatoredd's mind. Tomatoredd didn't show it though. He was used to this. He just examined Tom for a moment, before smiling gently and nodding.  
"I'll stay with you.." He mumbled quietly.  
_**"NO!!"  
"Stop stop STOP STOP STOP!!"**_  
**_"NO, HE'S GONNA DIE HE'LL DIE!! HE'LL DIE!!"_**  
 **_"IDIOT!! IDIOT IDIOT, THIS IS BAD, SO BAD!!"_**  
More overwhelming voices, screaming now.  
The screaming was when it got hard to handle.  
Tomatoredd took in quick breaths, gripping his head.  
"B-Be quiet.. Quiet.. Please, please, we can't handle this, we really can't..!!" He whimpered to himself, tightly shutting his eyes.  
"It hurts our head, it hurts, just be quiet..!! This is best, its best.."

Tom stared a bit. He didn't really know what was going on at all. Tomatoredd slightly panicking was sudden, he just started panicking.  
Tom didn't know what to do, so he just hugged Tomatoredd.  
Tomatoredd paused. The voices paused.  
It was weird, when the voices paused.  
It was never quiet in his mind, everyone was always talking. That's why he was so quiet on the outside. He had all the company he needed in his head.  
But now it was just.. Quiet.  
He hugged Tom back.

Just then though, Tyler came back into the room, walking up to the cage. The voices started again. Panicked about Tyler.

Tom quickly let go of Tomatoredd and scooted away.

Tyler tilted his head. He had seen them hugging.  
"Hmm.. You." He pointed at Tomatoredd.  
"I needed to get you. And how about, monster hybrid? We can bring it to watch in case something goes wrong." He smirked, and opened up the cage.  
"Come, come." He waved them out.

Tomatoredd stood up, as well as Tom, quickly leaving the cage without a word. They knew that if they protested, bad things would happen. It was just best to go without any words.  
Tomatoredd and Tom were led down the hallways, nothing decorating the bland cracked dark walls.   
They soon got to a door labeled 'Paul and Patryk'. Tyler lightly knocked on the door.  
Patryk answered, peeking out and raising an eyebrow.  
"Why's he here?" Patryk asked, pointing at Tom.

"To watch." Tyler answered curtly.

Patryk nodded in understanding, taking Tom and Tomatoredd's arms, pulling them inside, and shutting the door, without even saying anything to Tyler.  
The room was actually quite bright. There was a chair in the middle of the room. It looked comfy, but it had handcuffs on the armrests, so that whoever would be sitting there would be stuck sitting there.

"Sit." Patryk pointed at the chair, looking at Tomatoredd.

Tomatoredd nodded quickly and went to sit in the chair.  
Paul approached the chair, and forced his hands down, cuffing them.

Patryk stood back and held onto Tom, so that he couldn't do anything. Not that Tom was planning on that or anything.

Paul smiled when Tomatoredd was sitting down. He began circling around Tomatoredd as if Paul was a hungry wolf and Tomatoredd was his prey.  
There was no torture tools out, though..  
He continued circling, but he spoke.  
"Tell me, Tomatoredd.." Paul spoke softly. "What are you thinking right now?" He questioned.

In response, Tomatoredd only shook his head. He didn't want to talk to Paul about this. Right now, he didn't know what Paul wanted to do, and yet, a tiny sliver of him had a small idea. Dont let it happen, dont..

"Why wont you tell me?" He asked, stopping in front of Tomatoredd and crouching in front of him so he was at eye level.  
"I wont be hurting you, hun. I just need you to speak, okay?"

"I-I.." Tomatoredd didn't want to do this. Not at all.  
But he spoke his thoughts anyways.  
"I'm scared!! I don't know whats happening!! Why is there nothing to hurt us with here? I'm scared!! Why??" He panicked.

Paul, only smiled and began stroking Tomatoredd's bright ginger hair.  
"Ah, there's a good boy.. Now, tell me why don't you.. How are Tom and Tord doing?" He asked. "What was their last argument about?"

Again, Tomatoredd poured out his thoughts.  
"We aren't going to get out of here, Tord!! Yes we are Tom! You have to keep a positive outlook on things! Tord, you can be too optimistic, just face it, we're going to die here! You see?? THIS KIND OF ATTITUDE IS JUST GOING TO MAKE IT ALL WORSE!! THIS TYPE OF THINKING WONT GET US OUT!! Guys, guys, please stop fighting, please, stop.. Edd, stay out of this. But we had this conversation yesterday!! Shut up Matt!!" Tomatoredd now looked frustrated instead of scared.

Paul's smile grew. He knew how to work into Tomatoredd's mind now.   
"Ah, but you wont be getting out. Bing and Larry are both dead. None of the other clones know about you. We gathered up every single clone that was in that reject room. Everyone who know's of your existence is here. There's no way to get out. The bars are too sturdy, and there's not a time where you aren't being watched. Face it, Tord. Tom is right." Paul spoke in an unnaturally, well for him, calm voice to Tomatoredd, examining his face for any changes in expression.

For a moment, Tomatoredd looked like he felt hopeless. Then that changed to frustrated. He didn't say anything at first, but then..  
"I told you i was right." He spoke bitterly. "I /told/ you, Tord. And you didn't listen."  
Tomatoredd then let out a small pathetic whimper.  
"Guys, no, please don't fight, not now.. It hurts, and he'll just make it worse.." Tomtoredd said to himself in a small frightened voice.  
"I just.. Hahaha.. I just wanted to keep everyone hopeful. I just wanted it to be as bearable as possible, Tom. I wanted a way to cope." He started in a pathetic voice, smiling a little and tears stung in his eyes.  
"Well it hasn't been any more 'bareable', Tord!! Fucking OPEN YOUR EYES!! DON'T YOU SEE WHATS HAPPENING?? WE'RE GOING TO DIE HERE!!" Tomatoredd's form sort of.. Glitched? That's the best way to describe it. Tomatoredd yelped in pain as this happened.  
"Stop, guys its.. Its-"

Paul cut him off, eager to keep this going. It was part of the experiment.  
"It must be frustrating, Tom, that he never listened to you and kept trying to give false hope. Edd, Matt, it must be frustrating when you cant get them to stop fighting, huh?" He kept addressing Tomatoredd as four separate people instead of one person. That didn't help out with that 'glitching' look of Tomatoredd's form. It only made it worse.

What Paul said, started a whole new level of arguing and glitching.  
"He didn't listen!! He never listens!! That's because YOU never listen Jehovah!! SHUT UP COMMIE!! Guys!! Stop fighting!! FUCK OFF MATT!!" Tomatoredd broke into tears after that, continuing to argue.  
Paul unhooked the handcuffs and the Tomatoredd free. Tomatoredd's form was glitching out to much at this point to even really recognize Tomatoredd as himself.  
Now it looked like he was sort of.. Melting.. Into separate people.  
Tomatoredd gasped softly.  
"Guys.. Guysguys no stop.. Stop seriously stop..!!" Tomatoredd squeaked fearfully, but the Tom and Tord sides kept fighting.  
He was falling apart.  
He melted into four entirely different people, eventually. All disfigured and melty still. But they all looked like Tom's friends.

Edd was missing an eye and an arm. His stomach was all messed up so his guts were spilled out. He was trying to breath, but he hardly could. His breath sounded hoarse and like there was stuff clogging up his lungs.

Matt's face was all torn apart. He was missing both eyes, and, as well as Edd, he was missing an arm. He was trying to talk but he could only make gurgling noises. He had an extra mouth. Blood was sorta spilling out of his mouths and eyes. Miserable looking.

Tord was missing a leg, and part of his cheek. He had an extra eye, but he couldn't see out of it since it was mostly disfigured anyway. He was melting away a lot faster than the others.

And the Tom that had been a part of the Tomatoredd fusion, had his face melted down so badly that you couldn't tell he had one. Black stuff was dripping off of his.. 'Face', and onto the ground. He wasn't missing limbs, just melting away. 

They all seemed to be desperate for eachother, making pathetic noises, trying to cling onto one another.  
"HELP!! H-HELP--!!" Edd choked out, clutching onto Tord and Matt. "D-DYING!! NNEED TO BE ONE!! P-PUH... LEASE!!" He begged, choking out sobs now.

Patryk and Paul both had their mouths hung open, eyes wide. Neither of them were expecting this, at all..

For Tom, this was horrifying. Traumatizing. It was like watching his friends dying before his eyes. He tried to rush up to them all, but he was still being held back by Patryk.  
"LET ME GO!! THEY'RE DYING, THEY'RE DYING!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!" He sobbed, but Patryk didn't.

The others tried to cling to eachother still, but they coudn't survive being on their own, especially with all the missing parts and extra stuff..  
They couldn't group back together either. It was just a mess.

They melted into a complete nothing.

Tom couldn't take this. He couldn't. He couldn't.

He had to stop seeing all these deaths.


End file.
